Conventionally, in a set-top box and the like for digital satellite broadcasting, contents and the like of broadcastings on respective channels are displayed, for example, on a multi-screen in order that a desired channel can be selected easily from a large number of channels.
In this kind of video apparatus, it is considered that broadcasting programs are classified into genres and selection is urged by displaying a child screen, with respect to a genre selected by a user. In this case, programs to be broadcasted are managed by layering, and the user is urged to make operation so as to follow layers one after another. In this manner, a desired channel can be easily selected from a large number of channels.
However, the programs that can be selected by the user are considered to increase greatly in the future. If the programs are to be managed by the layering, the layers are also considered to increase.
If the layers thus increase and the number of channels increases, it is difficult for the user to distinguish the layers. Consequently, the operationality will rather be deteriorated.